


060. Humid

by unmixythings



Series: unmixythings' 100 SuJu Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmixythings/pseuds/unmixythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of Hong Kong, Eunhyuk finds that Heechul is human after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	060. Humid

From an air-conditioned mall to the damp heat of the air, the sweat that began to pour down his face was proof. It was summer time in Hong Kong. What a vacation! Glad for his shorts and flimsy t-shirt, Eunhyuk stepped further onto the sidewalk. He held a small, electric fan, but it didn’t help much to repel the humidity. It was then that he noticed that his companion wasn’t following him. Behind the glass doors, still in the mall, was a grouchy Heechul.

“Hyung,” Eunhyuk muttered under his breath. He opened the door, letting the cold and hot air meet. “We’re going to be late.”

Heechul glared.

“Come on.” Eunhyuk grabbed Heechul’s hand, but the older man snapped it away.

“You’re sweaty and disgusting. A few seconds in that heat and all the effort I put into how I look goes down the drain,” Heechul stated. “I’m sure they’ll understand if I don’t show up.”

“It’s three or four metres at the most to the curb. We’ll get a taxi. They’re air-conditioned too,” he urged.

Heechul took two steps back further into the mall. A cluster of customers flowed around and past him. Eunhyuk sighed as he pushed through the crowd and let the cool air surround him. He caught a glimpse of Heechul’s expression and a thought hit Eunhyuk.

“It’s not about your hair… your skin.” Heechul’s eyes widened marginally and he quickly turned away. Eunhyuk stepped closer. “What is this about, hyung?” He slipped around to face Heechul and was met with a scowl. There. “Who is this about?” That got Heechul. His smirk failed. “And don’t say that it’s nobody or none of my business.”

“I won’t.” Heechul said. There was a flicker of discomfort in his face. It unnerved Eunhyuk. Suddenly, Heechul turned sharply and marched out into the street. Eunhyuk froze for a full minute before scrambling after the group’s princess; a princess who was currently out in Hong Kong’s humidity in his silk pants and red, Chinese-style, long-sleeved shirt. In that minute, Heechul’s hair had become a bit flat, strands of it sticking to his face and neck. Eunhyuk stared. A flush had built up on Heechul’s pale cheeks. He guessed it was from the heat. One more minute of staring and Heechul took off again. This time he went down the street towards their original destination about twenty blocks away. Eunhyuk followed, but every time he caught up, Heechul would speed up or slow down, leaving Eunhyuk to adjust to try and keep in time with him. Eunhyuk would have gotten irritated, but seeing Heechul like this sparked curiosity and concern.

They were only one block from the restaurant where all the others were waiting when Heechul made a sharp right turn into a small side street. Eunhyuk stopped and stared into the street where Heechul was glowering at him. He took a hesitant step forward. Then backward. This was probably a bad idea. Then again, so was leaving Heechul waiting. His choice was made up for him when Heechul launched forward, grabbed his arm, and pulled him further into the alley.

Angry lips were on his. Lips. Heechul’s. Heechul’s lips.

He tasted blood.

Their teeth knocked together. Their noses crushed against each other.

 

When Heechul pulled back, Eunhyuk saw the other more clearly than he had ever before. Breathing hard, lips swollen, and sweat beading across his skin, Heechul was no longer this cold, untouchable creature. Blood bloomed from a cut on Heechul’s lips. He was human after all.

The air thickened around them. Eunhyuk smelled exhaust fumes. He smelled Heechul’s skin past the beauty products. He reached towards Heechul.

 

“Don’t.” Eunhyuk stopped. “Don’t say anything.” What was he supposed to think after that? He had nothing to say. He only wanted to see that human side of Heechul again. More often.

“Why?” That word from Eunhyuk seemed to ruin it. Heechul straightened, wiping the blood from his lips with his thumb. A cold expression settled into his eyes. He left. Eunhyuk frowned, but followed. It wasn’t until they got to the door of the restaurant that Heechul even looked at him.

“You’re not supposed to able to read me so well.” And with that, Heechul had gone in. Eunhyuk let the door close in his face. Through the frosted glass, he watched Heechul’s red shape get smaller and smaller. When that was gone, Eunhyuk allowed himself a small, nervous laugh. He stepped into the restaurant. The cool air chased the humidity away, but not the heat. No. That would stay for a while to come.


End file.
